1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus having a file system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typical image forming apparatuses have image data partitions and image attribute data partitions separated from each other. The image data and the image attribute data are managed in separate files in different file systems in the respective partitions. Non-operating system (OS) management domains in main storage units are used for file access to the image data, and OS management domains in the main storage units are used for file access to the image attribute data.
Since each file system normally has one file access method fixed thereto, the file access is performed to one file system by a predetermined method.